Le prix du secret
by allylicity
Summary: OS Suite de l'épisode 5X05, Felicity apprend par mégarde que Susan Williams la journaliste veut s'en prendre à Oliver (photo de lui en Russie il y a 5 ans). Notre It Girl compte bien protéger le secret d'Oliver…même si elle risque d'y laisser quelques plumes. (Olicity)


**Le prix du secret**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoilà après une période assez calme côté écriture avec un nouvel OS qui j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Billy et moi profitions d'une soirée calme pour aller au restaurant. Déjà cinq mois que tu nous sommes ensemble…enfin qu'on se voit. J'avoue que même si Oliver est désormais au courant que je vois Billy, je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider sur le devenir de cette relation. Est-ce de l'amusement ou quelque chose de plus sérieux ? Entre la nouvelle équipe qui se forme et ma recherche de travail, je n'ai pas eu le besoin de me pencher sur la question.

Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est que Billy est un homme gentil, drôle et aussi un amant plus que correct.

La soirée se passait bien. Après manger, Billy voulut me raccompagner au loft mais il fallait que j'aille voir si tout se passe bien au repère. Je longeais la rue principale pour atteinte ma voiture lorsque j'entendis le nom d'Oliver Queen être prononcer.

 _« Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'Oliver Queen nous cache ce qu'il a fait après l'île, en tout cas j'ai la preuve qu'il était en Russie et je compte bien révélé que notre cher Maire nous a menti… »_

Je me stoppais, inquiète de ses informations et vit que c'était cette saloperie de journaliste, Susan Williams, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Malheureusement je ne pus en entendre davantage mais il fallait que je recherche ce que Susan avait trouvé avant d'en informer Oliver.

* * *

Dés que je posais mes affaires au loft et après une bonne douche, je fonçais sur ma tablette pour fouiller dans les dossiers de cette journaliste et, après avoir installé le logiciel espion le plus puissant que je connaissais, je trouvais sur le dossier d'Oliver : une photo de lui en Russie pas très flatteuse avec des recherches sur la…mafia russe !

Je me couvrais la bouche d'horreur. Oliver, dans la mafia ?! Bon ok ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. En plus, Oliver m'avait parlé il n'y a pas longtemps de son séjour en Russie. Je tombais aussi sur une photo avec Amanda Waller en Chine…cette Susan est prête à révéler ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pour Oliver après ce foutu naufrage.

Il ne faut absolument pas que ce dossier soit vu par d'autres personnes… et Susan…il faut que je la grille très vite auprès de sa profession.

La colère m'envahissait. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait encore déterrer ?! William, le fils d'Oliver…je fermais les yeux, frissonnant rien que d'y penser…

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Oliver tenait à garder ces informations secrètes, même à mon détriment. Maintenant qu'il se reconstruit pas à pas, ce n'est pas le moment que tous ses efforts soient balayés en une seule seconde.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire. Effacer les dossiers ne serait pas assez efficace. Il faut que cette Susan soit discréditée par ses pairs… Je me mis en quête de tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur elle.

Ma nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Le lendemain m'a parut se dérouler pendant une éternité. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, préoccupée par cette histoire.

J'avais réussi à trouver quelque chose sur Susan mais il fallait que j'obtienne des preuves solides. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était de savoir si cette journaliste n'avait pas un dossier papier sur Oliver. Hors, Susan avait un système de sécurité avancé chez elle donc je ne pourrais pas faire ça seule.

Je me rendais à l'ancienne base de Damien Darhk, devenue la cachette de John. Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras.

 _« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir mais ton message m'inquiète ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- J'expliquais à mon meilleur ami ce que Susan prévoyait de faire. Cela le mit en rage.

 _\- Il ne faut pas que cette journaliste dévoile ça,_ répondit John en passant sa main sur son visage.

 _\- Je suis d'accord et c'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

Je lui expliquais mon plan.

 _\- C'est risqué Felicity…_

 _\- Oui mais je suis prête à tout pour protéger Oliver._

 _\- Je vois ça mais tu peux aller en prison pour ce que tu veux faire…_

 _\- Peu importe ! Il faut qu'on le fasse John »._

Voyant son amie déterminée, John Diggle accepta la mission.

D'abord, John et moi surveilleraient la journaliste en douce pour voir, d'une si elle a une preuve matèrielle sur le passé d'Oliver, et de deux, savoir qui était au courant de cela pour pouvoir les faire taire.

Cela représentait d'énormes risques mais John et moi étions d'accord qu'Oliver avait prit beaucoup de risques pour eux sans jamais rien demander en retour. Nous avions décidés de garder ça secret.

* * *

Après quelques jours de surveillance, et disposant des infos dont ils avaient besoin, John et moi passèrent à l'action dans la cachette de John un soir où Oliver avait un gala et que la nouvelle équipe était au repos.

Après une nuit blanche, deux ou trois effractions et de multiples piratages informatiques, nous trinquions avec nos gobelets de café.

« _On a réussi,_ commenta John en souriant, la mine fatiguée.

 _\- Oui, et heureusement que tu étais là. Merci John._

 _\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour mes meilleurs amis,_ répondit-il en souriant. _Regardons la télévision pour voir si nous avons bien travaillé._

John mis la télévision. Le nom de Susan s'affichait partout. On pouvait la voir essayait de prôner son innocence. Je souriais.

« _**D'après une source anonyme, nous avons la confirmation que la journaliste Susan Williams est impliquée dans de nombreux chantages sur des hommes d'affaires important afin d'en tirer un profit économique qui s'élèverait à plusieurs millions de dollar…**_

 _\- Tu comptes lui dire la vérité ?_ me demandait John.

Je me tournais vers lui.

 _\- Il ne doit jamais savoir que ça vient de moi en tout cas. Si vraiment je suis obligée, je le ferais._

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui mentir mais je veux qu'il aille de l'avant. Il commence à le faire._

 _\- Ah tu crois ça ?!_ me dit John en rigolant.

Je le regardais d'un air hébété. Mon meilleur ami poursuivit :

 _\- Je trouvais Oliver un peu préoccupé ces temps-ci et j'ai réussi à le faire parler avec de la vodka. Il m'a dit pour ton nouveau petit ami._

Je rougissais d'un seul coup, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec John depuis son évasion.

 _\- Je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris de cette manière…oh décidément en ce moment j'oublie mes manières,_ dis-je en me cachant le visage avec ma main de honte.

 _\- Je suis content pour toi Felicity, et Oliver m'a dit qu'il l'était également._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, à ma plus grande surprise, il m'a dit qu'il te voyait heureuse et que c'était peut être mieux que vous restiez amis. »_

A ces derniers mots, je sentis mon cœur se nouer. Je répondis avec un petit sourire puis une demi-heure après, je me rendais au loft pour prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

* * *

Le soir même je me rendais au repère tout en étant distraite. Billy m'avait contacté toute la matinée, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir eu de réponse hier soir à ses coups de fil. Je l'avais appelé et avait littéralement péter un câble en lui disant que j'aimais être indépendante et que s'il ne comprenait pas, nous pouvions nous arrêter là.

Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité à Billy sur mes activités nocturnes. Ce serait trop dangereux, j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Serais-je condamner à être seule tant que je ferais partie de l'équipe ? J'avais tellement envie de me marier, fonder une famille bientôt…

 _« Hey, tu m'as l'air préoccupée, tu veux en parler ?_ Me dit une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter.

 _\- Oliver ! je ne t'ai pas entendu venir._

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, la journée a été un peu longue._

Oliver vit que je ne voulais pas parler, puis posa la main sur mon épaule.

 _\- En tout cas si tu as besoin de parler je suis là._

 _\- Merci._

Je lui souriais avant d'enchaîner sur la grande nouvelle du jour, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons :

 _\- Oh au fait, j'ai vu aux infos cette histoire avec cette journaliste. C'est bien elle qui n'arrêtait pas de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Oliver en souriant. _Je t'avoue que ça me plait qu'elle soit mise sur la touche mais je ne la voyais pas du tout impliquée dans un scandale d'une telle ampleur._

 _\- Que veux tu …les gens sont prêts à tout de nos jours. »_

Oliver me scanna du regard, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise mais heureusement pour moi, l'équipe arriva et nous pûmes commencer notre travail.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, la routine avait repris son cours, si je peux dire routine. L'équipe se perfectionne de jour en jour, Oliver et Digg font un travail génial.

De mon côté, j'ai trouvé un boulot correct dans une entreprise assez cotée, se trouvant à deux pas du loft. Pour l'instant, je prends mes marques mais ce job est plaisant et je peux même travailler de chez moi. Par contre, j'ai rompu avec Billy. Il n'y a que John qui est au courant car il m'a consolé quand j'ai fondu en larmes il y a trois semaines.

Billy était gentil et honnête mais je sentais qu'entre lui et moi ça n'irait pas plus loin. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'alchimie qui transporte deux personnes amoureuse, comme celles que j'avais pu avoir avec Cooper puis Oliver. Et ma vie était trop compliquée pour y inclure une personne qui mène une vie simple.

Je sortais tard du travail et au bout de cinq minutes de marche, j'avais une sensation désagréable. Je me retournais plusieurs fois. Pourtant rien, mais cette sensation ne me quittait pas. Je décidais d'appeler Oliver, John devant rester discret. Oliver décrocha immédiatement :

 _« Felicity, tout va bien ?!_

 _\- J'aurais bien appelé John mais comme il doit rester dans l'ombre…_

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit, je suis en route pour le loft. Je suis vers la boutique Charisma sur Roger Street._

 _\- Continue d'avancer, je suis là dans cinq minutes,_ m'ordonna Oliver avant de raccrocher.

Je tournais au coin d'une rue étroite et voulut faire demi tour vu le danger qu'elle représentait mais deux hommes m'assénèrent des coups sur le crâne et dans les côtes. J'essayais de me débattre mais ces hommes étaient trop costauds.

L'un des deux sortit un couteau et me dit :

 _\- Susan Williams tient à te rendre l'appareil._

Puis je sentis une douleur vive dans mes côtes, puis dans mon abdomen. J'ai cru que les coups de couteau ne s'arrêteraient pas jusqu'à ce que je sente mes deux agresseurs s'éloigner de moi. Je regardais autour de moi et vis Oliver, habillé en Green Arrow, mettre une flèche dans le cœur de chacun de ces hommes.

Puis je me sentis étourdie d'un seul coup et portais ma main sur mon abdomen. J'étais recouverte de sang et j'étais affalée contre un mur. J'entendis à peine les mots d'Oliver qui me soulever dans ses bras. La seule chose que je pus articuler était :

 _\- Pas l'hôpital s'il te plait. »_

Puis je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Lorsque je repris connaissance. J'entendais les voix d'Oliver et Digg à mes côtés. Je voulais bouger même les paupières mais j'en étais incapable. John avait dû y aller fort avec les calmants.

 _« Elle aurait dû me parler de ce que comploter Susan,_ disait Oliver d'un ton colérique.

 _\- Felicity pensait à ton bien. Elle voulait te protéger._

 _\- Et à quel prix ?! La voilà sur la table médicale du repère !_

 _\- Toutes les menaces étaient écartées. Je m'en veux car j'aurais dû surveiller cette foutu journaliste,_ dit John, plein de culpabilité.

 _\- C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas Susan être capable de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Pourquoi Felicity me l'a caché ?_

 _\- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te protéger à tout prix._

Les mots s'étaient échappaient inconsciemment de ma bouche, l'anesthésie devant s'atténuer. Je sentis la présence d'Oliver près de moi.

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui je t'aime Oliver… »_

Je sentis juste Oliver prendre ma main avant de me rendormir.

* * *

(Deux mois plus tard)

« _Tu es fou ?! On va nous voir._

Oliver m'avait plaqué contre une armoire à médicament du repère et commençait à m'embrasser partout, ce qui ne m'aider pas à me concentrer.

 _\- Je sais mais tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui_ , me répondit l'intéressé entre deux baisers.

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur la poitrine.

 _\- On s'est vu à ta pause déjeuner au loft !_

 _\- Oui mais chaque heure passée loin de toi est une torture._

 _\- Charmeur !_

Je rigolais tout en restant pressé contre le corps d'Oliver.

Juste après mon attaque et mon aveux sous calmant, Oliver prit les choses en main une semaine et demi après. Il m'avait demandé si je pensais ce que j'avais dit sur la table médicale.

Au début je voulais occulter cet aveu. J'avais peur de mes sentiments. Puis à force de se tourner autour, j'avais fini par craquer.

Je regardais Oliver qui faisait un drôle d'air :

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_

 _\- Je me sens revivre de nouveau grâce à toi_ , me répondit Oliver avec un sourire sincère qui me toucha en plein cœur.

Je souriais à mon tour, plus heureuse que jamais.

Oliver et moi sommes ensemble depuis un mois mais nous ne voulons pas le dire à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Nous profitons de cette bulle de liberté et d'amour. Un amour fort que nous avons décidé de faire grandir en se promettant de ne plus se mentir quelque soit le danger à affronter et de profiter de la vie à deux.

Ce que nous ne savions pas était que John nous avait repérés à l'instant en arrivant silencieusement au repère en murmurant en souriant :

 _\- Il était plus que temps bon sang ! »_


End file.
